irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irken Scientist Vax
Vax is an Irken scientist and time traveler. History Early Life and Training Vax was born many, many years before Zim. He was a psychic, and the Control Brains knew this. They told all the smeets simply that Vax was monstrous and needed large disrespect, and he only had one friend: Vlud. He also got shot in the right eye with a laser when he was a smeet, destroying that eye's lids and making him blind in that eye. Eventually, he became a soldier. As a Soldier As a soldier, Vax was still treated badly, but managed to fight, although he did not enjoy it. He also discovered he was a really good engineer, and made an Electric Monocle, which he put on his right eye. He eventually became an Irken Elite. As an Irken Elite As an Irken Elite, Vax was in a squad led by Commander Yarn. Commander Yarn taught him of psychics, and helped him learn that he was a psychic. Commander Yarn taught him all he knows of the subject, aside from the things he learned after. He also fought in the Irken Clorxian War. As a Scientist Later on, Vax left the Irken military since he did not at all like conquest, and became a scientist. He got a lab on Planet Vort, and began his career in engineering and other sciences. It was in this time which he solved the equation for time travel (with the help of a good friend), and built The Time Distorter. He started helping protect time, and earned the title of "Sage Whom Protects the Watch". Personality Vax lacks the usual Irken cruelty, and is known to be very forgiving. He has a love for Earth and is very happy to be out of the military, being that he no longer has any liking to war. He is a very spiritual person, and can often be found meditating. He is known to celebrate things with dinner parties, and often feels stupid after certain events, shaming himself a lot. Appearance Vax is 5'9, has yellow eyes, a scientist coat with black sleeves, and he always wears his electric monocle, as his eyelids on his right eye were destroyed, blinding him in that eye. The electric monocle allows him to have an enhanced, robotic vision on his right eye, but he only activates it when needed. Because of this, he technically sleeps with one eye open. Relationships *Invader Zak-He is good friends with Zak. Zak was the first person Vax met when he was a smeet. They have much in common. They both work on Planet Vort, and they're both mad geniuses. *Invader Zara-He's also a good friend of Zara. They met on Planet VKE. *Invader Shpack-He's a close friend of Shpack. They hang out a lot. *Lurk-He is a good friend of Lurk. They hang out on occasion. Lurk is like a son to him. *Invader Vex-He's good friends with Vex. They met on Planet Vort. Vax and Vex help each other with many of their various scientific exploits. Vax and Vex seem to look up to each other. *Invader Mez-He's a friend of Mez, though they occasionally argue. *Invader Jib-Vax and Jib used to be friends, but this ended when Vax left Jib at the end of his own sword, giving Knox the chance to turn them agianst each other in order to gain the upper hand. They are now bitter enemies, though Vax does not hate Jib at all. *Commander Thresh-They met in the Irken Training Academy. They've been friends ever since. *Invader Vile-Good friends. Vile is a helpful ally to Vax, and vice-versa. *Zingrazz-He sees Zingrazz as a good source of information, and a good friend. *Invader Ark-He is good friends with Ark, but their interaction is very rare. *Splack-He sees Splack as a good ally and a well pupil. Splack looks up to him. *Plixx-Vax has only met Plixx a few times, but they are friends. *Invader Zyl-They are neither friends nor enemies. They do not want to kill each other, but hate each other. *Irken Elite Crux-They are good friends. *Thrax-He trained Thrax himself. They are good friends. *Invader Plazatrax-They are friends, although their interaction has been limited. *Mep-He sees Mep as a helpful ally, but does not get along with him very well. *Almighty Tallest Red-They have been friends for quite a long time. Red, along with Purple, respects Vax for his height. *Invader Meen-He does not know Meen, but wishes to one day meet him. *Irken Elite Scythe-He is friends with Scythe. They met during the Irken-Clorxian War. *Xenathu-He is good friends with Xenathu. *FLIR-They usually don't really get along too well, but are kind of friends. Vax secretly kinda likes him, though he is kind of annoyed at FLIR's weird descisions. *LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit-Vax likes LIR, but often gets annoyed by him. *S.C.O.P.E.R-They are good friends, and S.C.O.P.E.R is loyal to him. *Space-Ops Gav-Vax supplies Gav with advanced weaponry. They are good friends. *Vira-They are fairly good friends, but don't meet often. *Comatose-They are both great scientists, and therefore, they are friends. *Commander Rees-Rees does not fully trust Vax yet, because of how mysterious he is, and Vax does not fully trust Rees yet, because he fears she might loose control. Nevertheless, they are friends. *Irken Elite Sev-He likes Sev, but wishes to get to know him better. *Engineer Jaz-Vax and Jaz are okay friends. Vax is fond of Jaz' skills at enginnering. *Menami-Vax likes Menami, as she is a fellow psychic. They often go on adventures in time and space. Vax sees Menami to be somewhat like a daughter. *Moodge-Vax likes Moodge, but sees him as a threat. *Commander Mie-Vax likes Mie, and respects her. He was in her squad for a little while. * JIR-Vax likes JIR, and sees him as a good SIR Unit. * Zik-Vax knows little about Zik, but sees him as a good friend. Disguise Vax's disguise looks like a man with a European-style mustache and a tuxedo. Abilities As a psychic, Vax has learned to use PSI, telekinesis, teleportation, mind reading, the ability to summon his talisman, the ability to send a psychic distress signal, and the ability to see the future. He does not plan to learn anymore psychics, as he fears it will drive him to pure insanity. Trivia of Doom * Vax has made multiple brain probes. * Vax was taught by Commander Yarn of Talismans, which can be summoned by uniting all of his chakras and mana, and has learned that his Talisman ability is the ability to summon a glowing, powerful katana. * Vax has a medical condition which makes it to where he starts spazzing out completely at random. It is usually triggered by thirst, and stops when either he faints or someone gets him a drink of water. * Vax plays the piano. Quotes "The book. It contains my secrets. It contains a secret of mine that has a life of its own. That secret has taken control of the book. Read it, boy, and you will see all the horrible things I see! All the horrible things! Take the book, boy, but don't open it if you want to remain sane! Take it! Take it and RUN!" "Okay, so it exploded. So what? It's not like there was anything good in there." "Do you see this katana? Now do you see this door? I'm about to take this katana, and slice this door in half. Does that answer your question?" "I've been here for months, Menami... I've been here for months! I need to get out... I NEED TO GET OUT!" "The problem with immortality is that most immortals, you know, don't like being immortals." Category:Irken Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Time Travelers Category:Invader Vax Universe Category:The Irken Empire Category:Characters Category:Ex-Invaders Category:Zim haters Category:Inventors Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Biography Category:"Magic"